


perceiver, experiencer, observer

by morrysillusion



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrysillusion/pseuds/morrysillusion
Summary: You wonder, deeply, if the memory of your surroundings and the unbelievable amount of thoughts processed in your journey will ever make sense to them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	perceiver, experiencer, observer

You can hear the Eye blasting in your ears a song, incomprehensible to your brain but you hear it clearly somehow. And it makes you sad. It makes you start to bawl. But if that feeling is sadness, it too is exploding and warm and tense and everything else you’ve been building up till now. The song is everything all at once and it's mashing you up into a ball of emotional feelings you ache so hard to speak but could never communicate to a single living soul. 

It is an anxiety inducing, but soothing, repeating kind of tinnitus. You have been hearing this sound since day one, but only now are you aware that it has been there this whole time. The moment that campfire flame licked up the reflection of your eyes, hit you full force. It is hard realizing how this hits, processing the flood of everything as it pours out your brain and back out into the brand new universe. 

You wonder, deeply, if the memory of your surroundings and the unbelievable amount of thoughts processed in your journey will ever make sense to them. Does the Eye understand? Have your friends too felt everything that has expanded from you? Have they now been burdened with your overwhelming emotions? You hope, possibly, that the fabric of space and time ripping and tearing and reforming in front of you, could somehow recreate and explode those emotions for all to feel, because you cannot even begin to word it.

The sadness, happiness, bittersweet, melancholy of a new existence is crushing to bear on your own. It is only crushing more as the idea of existence is no longer an easy concept to digest. The only evidence of existence are my own words as you read them, as You cannot exist here at all, without being perceived. 

Concept of existence.

Expanding emotions indescribable. 

Wishing to speak without words.

A sound you cannot understand. 

Somehow, it rips us both apart- you, me. The perceiver, the experiencer, the observer. You take it all in and only hope it will come out, and I will take it back and hold it for you. Nurture the moment and the time, the existence of you and me. In the very end, the actual very end… the Eye throws us all together so we can have This. No matter what this ends up being, it does not matter if it is not present. We will get there in time. 

While your gaze no longer reflects the fire that comforts you, the energy of your incredible, undeniable, wonderful self is felt through the waves of a new universe. It will somehow, always, be there. It will somehow, always be existing as it exists somewhere in someone else. 


End file.
